The use of imaging technology for analyzing and detecting changes of surface structures has a number of broad biomedical and non-biological applications, ranging from medical imaging and disease detection, to verifying the integrity of building structures. Despite significant advances in the processing and imaging capabilities of consumer devices, imaging technology and equipment enabling this surface imaging and analysis functionality has traditionally been prohibitively costly and impractical for adoption by the broad consumer demographic. Furthermore, mechanisms for aggregating and aligning subject data on a large scale for enhanced surface informatics based detection also remain substantially undeveloped.